


Dollhouse

by LunaIssabella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Desnudo, con frío y a merced de su esposo, sabe que poco podría importarle lo que piensen los demás de saber lo que pasa una vez las puertas se cierran.''





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para celebrar mi BD, que fue ayer, y como un regalo para mi linda Beta también.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> -Tentativa de BDSM

 

**Dollhouse**

_Cuando te vas, es cuando realmente jugamos_

_Nunca nadie escucha, estas paredes relucientes_

_No los dejes ver lo que pasa en la cocina_

_Todos creen que somos perfectos_

_No los dejes ver a través de la cortina_

**Dollhouse–Melanie Martinez**

Cierra la puerta despacio, aún sonriendo, agitando su mano a los pocos invitados que quedaban y que ahora por fin se habían dignado a marcharse. Cuando la puerta cae despacio en su lugar, dejándolos en completo silencio y privacidad, su sonrisa se desvanece y un suspiro aliviado escapa de sus labios.

Los pasos de su esposo se escuchan por el pasillo, acercándose a él en silencio y con elegancia. El leve tintineo de algo que reconoce de inmediato le hace tensarse, un nudo de ansiedad se entrelaza en su vientre.

Se gira despacio, baja la cabeza y entrelaza sus manos en su baja espalda; separa sus pies y relaja los hombros lo más que puede, sin dejar ver su ansiedad.

Los pasos se detienen frente a él, pero no alza la vista, debe esperar y lo hará con gusto.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Eren —palmea su cabeza en aprobación y una pequeña sonrisa se perfila en los labios del mencionado—. Te has ganado tu recompensa.

La suave mano que acaricia su cabeza baja hasta su cuello, donde acaricia con lentitud la tersa piel antes de deslizar alrededor un collar negro de púas con una cadena firmemente atada.

—Manos y rodillas —la voz suave se transforma por completo en una fría, acerada, distante y autoritaria.

Eren obedece en automático, sin alzar la vista, contento de que ya no tuvieran que fingir más. La cadena se estira apretando el collar, señal de que se ponga en movimiento. Pasean por la sala, la cocina y la terraza techada, en un agradable silencio solo roto por el tintineo de la cadena.

Se detienen un rato que se siente como una eternidad, pero Eren lo disfruta, la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Amo Levi —se atreve a llamar, tentativo.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

—No hablar sin autorización, lo siento A... —sus palabras son cortadas por un fuerte golpe en su espalda, con una fusta que no había notado antes en manos de su Amo y que casi le roba el aliento pero se controla. Frunce sus labios con fuerza.

—Buen chico —jala la cadena y lo guía hacia una puerta oculta, invisible a ojos de cualquier curioso que pudiera pasearse por allí sin permiso.

Eren sigue a su Amo sin chistar, preguntándose vagamente qué pensaría cualquiera de los invitados que tenían antes, por motivo de su cumpleaños, si supieran la verdad tras su "perfecta" vida de casados.

Roba una mirada de su Amo mientras bajan las escaleras antes de desviarla, esperando no haber sido descubierto por este. Suspira de forma inaudible, ninguno de sus amigos podría entender su relación a puertas cerradas. ¿Se avergonzarían de él si supieran que amaba ser la mascota de su esposo y Amo?

—Deja de pensar tanto mocoso —otro golpe en su espalda le desconcentra, alza la vista topándose con los inflexibles ojos plateados de su Amo—. Las mascotas no piensan —ordena y le hace un gesto para que se ponga en pie.

Eren así lo hace y de inmediato toma su posición sumisa, dejándose por completo en manos de su Amo.

—Desnúdate.

Obedece con prontitud y, mientras su Amo lo guía a la primera ronda de su sesión, se permite dar un último pensamiento a su situación. Desnudo, con frío y a merced de su esposo, sabe que poco podría importarle lo que piensen los demás de saber lo que pasa una vez las puertas se cierran.

No necesita a nadie más que a esposo, Amo y Señor.


End file.
